These Words Are for No Other
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: She declares this as the best moment of her life... just laying in his arms. She expresses herself in song... Oneshot. BxR


**A/N: I don't own TMM, but I do own the song in here entitled: Now I Know. Enjoy!!!**

**There Words Are for No Other**

**_XxXxXxXxXxX_**

* * *

_What? – Is this really… happening?_

Berri seemed to be still stunned as to the fact of her current position. Was this actually happening? Or is it just another one of her little dreams?

_Shirogane-san… is real, isn't he?_

Berri finally came to the conclusion that it wasn't a dream. He was really there. She could feel him. He was standing there in front of her she was in his arms… A loud sensation went through her body just because of his warming touch… He was kissing her.

_He's really kissing me… He's so warm, and his lips are so soft… I thought that this moment would never— happen… Berri smiled at her childish, yet very true thoughts. She had loved him, and cared for him so much, but he had just never known, until recently… If she had never told him— he wouldn't have said the same back…_

-

_"Shirogane-san?" Berri held her hand up to her lip, hoping to take back the words that had slipped from her tongue. Ryou had heard the tail end of her voice and turned to see what she wanted. Berri stood there for a second, motionless…_

_"What?" He turned around, facing her. His hands were deep within his pockets as he stood before her. What seemed to be an awkward moment ran smoothly._

_"I— I…" Berri stuttered, still not yet sure on if she should tell him._

_"Shirayuki-san, what? I have things to do, so if you wouldn't mind—" Ryou's words were stopped by the feeling of someone's touch. Berri had quickly grasped hold of his hand, in hopes he wouldn't go just yet… something in her mind told her she just had to tell him._

_"Shirayuki-san?" he was stunned and surprised towards her reaction. Berri quickly dropped his hand after realizing she had hold of it._

_"It's just—" Berri looked up into his gazing, blue, sapphire eyes. It made her blush ten times worse._

_They stood there in silence for what seemed like myriads of minutes, just staring at each other, as if they were letting their eyes speak for their feelings. But, Ryou still seemed to understand nothing…_

_"I have to go." Ryou stated and took a step away…_

_"Matte!" (Wait!) Berri shouted. Ryou stopped in his footsteps, and stared at the ground in front of him. The café once again grew silent. "I need to tell you something…" Berri managed to get some more words from her lips. "I have been a mew… for a while now… and, I can't help but to try to escape these feelings, yet—" Berri paused; "— I can't… Shirogane-san… I love you…" she finally stated. Ryou seemed shocked yet calm of her feelings towards him. He turned and faced her. Berri stared down at the newly cleaned, café floors. She heard footsteps coming towards her, and she stood there until Ryou lifted up her chin so she was now at eye level with him. Within seconds, his lips were attached to hers'…_

_-_

…But she did tell him, and he did say it back… Ryou released his lips from hers'. She slightly looked up into his blue eyes, and just fell into his arms; a small tear streamed down her cheek. It wasn't moroseness; it was pure happiness… Ryou's arms wrapped around her cold body, and made it grow warm. Berri smiled, for this was the best moment of her life…

After that day, Berri went home and straight up to her room. She didn't bother telling her grandfather she was home. She jumped on her cream colored sheets, and smiled, hugging her pillow…

"Today, was the happiest day of my life…" Berri smiled-

"_I never imagined I could feel this way,_

_I never thought I could just go to you and say,_

_Everything— I wanted and needed to,_

_Now, I know it's all I needed to do,"_ Berri smiled and turned over to lie on her back while hugging her pillow still…

"_Now I'm so happy and so free,_

_I'm just so glad you can finally see…" _Berri prepared her voice for the high chorus.

"_How much I truly care!_

_I no longer have to hide and just stare!_

_I can smile and know; you feel this way too,_

_But deep inside I just always knew—_" Berri sat up in her bed and placed her pillow back in its proper spot.

"_I could always feel this connection— when you'd look at me,_

_I was just scared you wouldn't feel how I do – and flee,_

_I could always see through your eyes,_

_Even when you'd – tell them lies,_

_I just always knew it was there,_

_That little spark that now soon became a flare," _Berri stood up from her bed and walked over to the window, readying herself for the bridge and chorus…

"_Now I'm so happy and so free,_

_I'm just so glad you can finally see…_

_How much I truly care!_

_I no longer have to hide and just stare!_

_I can smile and know; you feel this way too,_

_But deep inside I just always knew—_ " Berri stared out of her window and at the little birds chirping.

"_Now, I can smile and know that it's true,_

_Now, I can finally say our love'll pull through,_

_Now, I can look at you and see your love,_

_Now, I can smile at the moon and stars above!!!_

_-How much I truly care!_

_I no longer have to hide and just stare!_

_I can smile and know; you feel this way too,_

_But deep inside I just always knew—_

_How much I truly care!_

_I no longer have to hide and just stare!_

_I can smile and know; you feel this way too,_

_But deep inside I just always knew…" _Berri smiled at she leaned on the inside of her window pane, and stared out at the stars in the darkened sky…

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed the story and song. :-)**


End file.
